


iDare You

by PigSlay



Series: i_ You (Sharly oneshot series) [3]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Truth or Dare, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Carly a dare. Drabble (100 word story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	iDare You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own iCarly. I wrote this when I was 14 (it's been 6 years) but I still like it so I decided to publish it.

Sam and Carly were having a slumber party at Sam’s house. Carly wanted to do make-overs, but Sam of course, didn’t want to.

 

Carly’s cell phone rang 2 times, but she couldn’t reach it under all the stuff in her bag.

 

“Hey Carly, it’s Shelby,” the message said. “I was wondering if the party was still on. If not, call me back.”

 

“Hey Carly…” Sam said. “We should play truth or dare. I’ll start. Carly, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“What’s the party for?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

“Okay, I dare you to tell Shelby it’s off.”

 

“No.”

 

“You owe me a dare!”


End file.
